


Guide for Littlespace Tags

by M_ochiiii



Category: little space - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Caregiver, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Guide, Little, Little Space, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Pet Space, cgl, ddlb, mdlb, mdlg, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ochiiii/pseuds/M_ochiiii
Summary: there's a lot of bad tagging on AO3 so I'm leaving this hereyou might be tagging wrong!!!!!!!(plus the link to a collection of sfw little space fics)





	Guide for Littlespace Tags

These are by no means always together!! They can be separated, integrated, etc. These are just the basic ideas and themes you see in a lot of fanfics here. Here's the definitions:

Little Space: a state of mind in which an adult shifts into where they begin to act child-like as a coping mechanism, stress reliever, or simply because it makes them happy

AGRE: age regression. nonsexual. usually caused by past events, trauma. not always a choice. 

Ageplay: acting like a child but not actually regressing to the mind of one. can be sexual or nonsexual. looked down upon because if its sexual it can be viewed technically as pedophelia

System Littles: people who have DID (dissociative identity disorder) and have multiple personalities, one of which is a child. that child is considered the “little”.

CGL(re)/DDLG/DDLB/MDLG/MDLB: terms used for caregivers and littles. USUALLY SEXUAL!!!!!! this can be a dangerous community to be in because of improper tagging and interests. tends to lure age regressors in and put them in danger of seeing something they won’t particularly like

ABDL: ageplayers or regressors who go into baby space and wear diapers. can be sexual or nonsexual! but most commonly, it's sexual.

Petspace (ie kittenspace): a state of mind in which a person becomes an animal that comforts them. can be sexual or nonsexual. can be mixed in with little space.

there are a lot of communities around little space and they all offer something different (ie liltots). some are sfw and some are nsfw. it’s better to be informed of all of this before getting into said communities

i’m putting this here because tagging things incorrectly can be dangerous! an age regressor could click on an ageplay fic and be unintentionally harmed. please be careful~! Nonsexual tags and sexual tags shouldnt go together!

if you want a bunch of sfw little space fics: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/lilspace 


End file.
